Angels Bleed and Hunters Heal
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Dean takes care of Cas after the angel is attacked by demons


Dean found himself reading the same passage over again. Sam was off looking at the latest victim, whilst he had been left on research. Closing the webpage he was looking at, he walked over to get a drink. He turned around quickly, hearing the sound of wings. Dean was about to tell Cas off for coming in unannounced, but then he saw the state that the angel was in "Cas" he yelled rushing over to the angel, who looked as though he was about to collapse at any second. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulder, and slowly moved him onto the bed "What happened, Cas?" he asked as he knelt down on the floor in front of Cas and began to take his clothes off so he could treat his wounds "Demons" Cas replied weakly, beginning to cry. Dean wanted to hold him until he calmed down, but he didn't want to hurt cas more either. HE looked him over, Cas was going to need stitches. Something Dean never liked to do. "Gods Cas" Dean said, scarely believing the damage they had inflicted on the Angel, who suddenly looked so small "Dean?"Cas asked as Dean got up. "I have to get the first-aid kit. You're going to need stiches I'm afraid Cas, OK?" Dean asked him, he wouldn't do it if Cas wasn't OK with it "OK" Cas replied. Dean sat on the bed next to Cas, and began to clean the wounds causing the angel to gasp in pain. Every time he did Dean would apologise, and give Cas a moment to gather himself. Dean could barely bring himself to do the stitches, whilst he was use to doing them on himself, and Sam, doing them to Castiel was another thing. Dean suddenly realised how much he hated seeing, Cas in pain. It just wasn't right he thought to himself.

It took nearly three quarters of an hour to finish the stitching. In the end Cas hadn't need as much as Dean thought he would of, but Dean had to stop every few minutes to calm himself and Cas down. "All done" he said, tying off the last piece. Cas looked a little better, but not much. Deciding it was safe to do so he pulled Cas towards him at the head of the bed and let the Angel cry on his shoulder "Shh, it's OK. You're safe" Dean said as he rubbed Cas' back. He let Cas climb into his lap, and wrapped his arms around the whimpering Angel. Dean placed a kiss on Castiel's forehead thinking of all the ways he was going to kill those sons of bithces.

Eventually, Cas calmed down, but hadn't moved from Dean's lap who had become protective of the angel. Cas had buried his face in Dean's neck finding it calmed him down. Dean was still gently rubbing Cas back, fearing the angel would start to cry again if he stopped. The two of them looked up at the sound of the door opening. "What happened?" Sam asked as he walked over to the two of them "Demons attacked Cas" Dean said, tightening his hold on Cas, who had begun weeping, again. "Are you alright, Cas?" Sam asked the angel, who simply looked at Dean "I had to give him stitches Sam" Dean answered as he continued to comfort Cas. Dean noticed the look on Sam's face, it was the same expression he had when he saw Cas. "I… Cas…" Sam said not knowing what to say. "I'll go get another room, if you two want to be alone?" Sam offered. It was Cas that answered "No, please Sam stay. I'd feel safer if we were all together". "Of course, Cas" Sam said.

Sam woke up the next morning to find his brother protectively wrapped around Castiel, who had buried himself in Dean's chest. He watched as the two of them woke up, clearly Cas had been weakened of he had needed that much sleep "Morning" Sam said. "Morning" Dean replied moving himself and Cas so that they were sat up, but they refused to let go of one another. "Right, it looks as though I'll be getting breakfast" Sam said throwing on a t-shirt as he grabbed the keys to the Implala "If I come back and find you two are naked. I'm leaving the state, understood?" Sam asked looking back and forth between the two of them. Dean looked at Cas who nodded, and then to Sam. "Sam. Leave the state" Dean said with a smile.


End file.
